With continuous development of technologies, all kinds of electronic devices gradually enter into people's life, and corresponding operational applications for electronic devices also increase gradually. Usually, when a user utilizes a remote controller to adjust different channel information on an electronic device, he or she needs to repeat many steps for operation to meet the need. If the adjustment range of the channel information in which the user needs to switch, the user is required to repeat the operation of keystroke many times. This operation is very burdensome. Further, it is very inconvenient for users to operate due to too many keystrokes. Especially, for the elders, it is difficult to operate it.